


Reunited

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Introspective (kinda), M/M, Magic, No Angst, POV Death, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Death doesn't usually watch the souls it reaps be reunited with their loved ones, but there is something that draws it to these two
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from, but I wrote it anyway. I hope you guys like it!

Looking at it's list, Death made it's way to an apartment in Brooklyn. It had been here a few months ago, to take away an elderly shadowhunter who had died in the arms of those he loved. Death had not expected to return there so soon

However, the name and place on the list made it clear that it was time for another soul to leave the Earth. If the last names were anything to go by, this soul was the husband of the shadowhunter he had taken only months before.

Warlock deaths were rare, and so Death was often intrigued by them. This one in particular, as this warlock's renown had even reached Death's own ears.

Gliding through the wall of the apartment, Death felt a certain sorrow as it saw the family photo sitting on a table. Even countless years of practice made him feel no better about taking away children's parents in such quick succession. It was even worse when it had to take them both at the same time.

Though, there was nothing to be done, each soul had their assigned place and time, and Death had no power to meddle. Gliding through the room, it reached the room where the warlock was working on a particularly difficult spell. One in fact, that had never been done before and, after this, was likely never to be attempted again.

Death watched as whips of blue magic swirled around the room, entrancing to watch, though slightly saddening for Death as it knew it would be the cause of the warlock's demise.

In an instant, the blue light flared up, creating a silent explosion. The warlock was flung backwards, his head hitting the wall with a loud crack.

Death could see the exact moment the warlock died, his soul separating from his body and looking down at his crumpled form.

"I think I made a mistake with that spell," the warlock said thoughtfully. It was obvious to Death that he was trying to use humour to process the end of his long life.

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I will escort you to the afterlife now," Death said, holding his hand out for Magnus to take. This was normally the moment when people would deny what was happening, try to escape or become angry with Death. As though it got to chose who and when it reaped. What Death did not expect though, was for the warlock's face to pale and for a look of uttermost horror to take over his features.

"No, no! Don't take me to my father! Please! I'll go to any of Hell's realms, just not his!" Magnus pleaded

Death tilted it's head, "You are not destined for hell,"

"What? But, but I'm-" Magnus began

"Where you go in your afterlife depends only on your actions in this life. Such arbitrary things such as race, religion and sexuality are not taken into consideration. Only your deeds are counted," Death said, hand still outstretched

"Oh," Magnus replied and walked over to take Death's hand, "Well then, I suppose it is my time. I've had a good life,"

Death merely nodded before transporting them to the bank of the river where it returned all souls. Each soul would always have one person waiting for them, whichever person meant the most to them in life (as long as that person had already died).

Death was not surprised to see the shadowhunter, Alec, if it remembered correctly, standing by the river, his youthful appearance returned by the afterlife.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaims and soon Death is watching as the two embrace as if they were afraid the other would disappear if they let go.

Death never usually cared to watch the souls it took be reunited with their most dear, but something about this pair intrigued it. It watched as they clutched at each other, revelling in the feeling of being near each other again.

For once, Death was glad for it's ability to manipulate time, for it meant that it could watch this reunion without having to worry that there was another soul suffering, slowly dying.

It was unusual, Death thought, for two people who died within such short time of each other to act like this, with such strong emotions, when they were reunited. Though Death did not doubt that they were better by each other's sides and had likely fought many to do so. Even Death could not separate them for long, and it had no desire to try.

Death watched as the two crossed the river together, hand in hand after being reunited for eternity. Over the many years to come, whenever he returned to the river with a new soul, Death would often wonder what the two husbands were doing. Death did not know what came after it, it could only hope that those who had been good people in life, were treated as well as they deserved after it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is kind of different to my usual style so I would love it if you gave me some feedback on it! I wrote this while doing my maths homework and to be honest it was really weird going between this and simultaneous equations :D As always, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
